Sometimes it hurts
by Rikkson
Summary: Chris went back to the memories where he and Darren were together. Future fic. RPF.


**Sometimes it hurts**

It was a rainy day. The radio was turned on and a song started to play. He knows that song, it describes his feelings, so he's singing along with it.

_I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<em>

I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you<p>

He remembered that day. When he met him. When they started to become friends, later best friends. They spent a lot of time together, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

_Old friend  
>Why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the light <em>

His voice is shaking, the memories are so hard, they make him cry. He's almost crying. He sees his face in front of him, his perfect hazel eyes, his perfect jaw, cute smile and then it hit him. There was a girl next to him. Yes, she is his wife. He's got a wife, because he's straight.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over <em>

Yeah, he's straight now. But when they were together it was amazing, right then he was not straight, he was gay or at least he was in love with him. Darren was in love with him. But that was 10 years ago.

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Yeah. <em>

10 long years, and Chris's heart is still broken. He couldn't forget him. He just couldn't, it's hard to believe that it's over now. They shared a lot of good moment together. Dates in restaurants, in the park. Darren always gave him some little gift before the dates started. A rose, or chocolate or just a little plush animal. It was so cute. Darren cared about him. He wanted him to smile, to feel happy every time they were together. But after 10 years, he just couldn't smile anymore.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days_

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<p>

It's over. This is the hardest thing he ever have to admit to himself. Over. He's alone because he lost Darren. He lost the only people he ever truly loved. He knows that he have to find someone. He had some date in the past years. But everyone he met they remind him to Darren. He tried to date with a brown, curly haired guy, but when he looked at him, he saw Darren he's cute curly hair and he just wanted to cry and run out of the world. But now, it was enough, he can't handle it anymore, it was too much pain, he really wanted to forget him.

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."_

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<p>

Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>"Don't forget me", I begged<br>"I'll remember", you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead"

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead <em>

Yeah, he have to forget him. Maybe later he can do that. Maybe he needs one more year to forget him. Maybe one or two. But right now, he's lying on his bed and cry. Because it hurts. So maybe one day he will be strong enough to forget him but not now.

Not right now, because he still loves him. After all of those fucking awful moments when he just couldn't get out of his bed, watching the only picture with him and Darren together, and crying so hard. Because he still loves him.

Maybe one day he will be strong enough, but not yet.

**A/N: a little bit sad, i know, but i was listening to Adele's ****song **** ("Someone like you") and that just got into my mind, i had to write down. REVIEW PLS :)**


End file.
